The Lily Saga
by Kandisys
Summary: A challenger has come to Ohtori for the hand of the Rose Bride from the sister school in Amsterdam, bringing with him a strange counterpart.
1. Prologue

"I see the arena is none the worse the wear for the events with the Saionji boy."

"I figured that you had something to do with that."

"Yes. I admit sending the letter that mislead him using your title. I had hoped he would become my champion, but he was too preoccupied with revenge to be of use in that regard."

"I see."

"I see your castle retains its splendor even after it has vanished from this world."

"Indeed."

"..."

"You may watch through here."

Stab. Slash. Feint. Parry. Slash. Slash. Stab. Parry. Parry. Parry.

"She's fast."

"Yes. It is the power of Dios acting through her."

"..."

"Does he ever react?"

"Not to my presence. He has effectively withdrawn from the world."

"Except for her?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Not yet."

"..."

"The challenge stands, as before."

"Even after the last time?"

"Yes."

Slash. Stab. Parry. Cut.

"Then I must accept."


	2. Act I Scene 1

"Class, a new student will be joining us today. Please introduce yourself."

Utena looked from the window to the front of the class. A pale girl with dark purple hair was writing her name on the blackboard. She was wearing a black and red uniform that was otherwise identical to the standard Ohtori outfit. Utena glanced at Anshi, who stared at the new girl in slight disbelief.

Curious, she whispered to Anshi.

"Hey, do you know her?"

The newcomer finished writing, half kanji, half katakana.

"My name is Yuri Ivanovna. It's nice to meet you! My mother was Japanese and my father was Russian, though I've lived in Amsterdam most of my life." She bowed. The teacher thanked her and continued her introduction.

"Miss Yuri is an exchange student from our sister school in Amsterdam. I'm sure you will all make her feel welcome. Yuri, have a seat next to Hikaru, there."

As she did so, Anshi's eyes followed her, lips parted as though about to speak. As she sat, Yuri looked over, flashing a grin as she winked with crystal blue eyes. Utena caught the exchange.

"I wonder what that was about..." she wondered silently. The teacher called her name. "Yes ma'am?" She whipped her head back to the front.

"Since you're so fascinated with our new student, you can make sure she stays current with our class while she's here," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" she agreed, and glanced over to see Yuri smirking mischievously at her. The teacher called on a student to put a math problem on the board, forestalling further exchanges. Moments later, the end bell rang. "Huh, that was fast," mused Utena. The teacher called out

the homework assignments as the class began to clear.

Utena watched as several students crowded around Yuri's desk. She noticed Anshi was still staring and tapped her shoulder. The purple haired girl turned.

"Yes, Miss Utena?" she said with her usual smile.

Utena gestured to the group.

"Do you know her? You look like you saw a ghost when she came in."

Anshi nodded.

"Yes, we were friends when we were young," she answered, turning to look again.

"Funny, you don't sound happy to see her," noted Utena as she leaned over.

"Well, she..." Anshi began, but was cut off.

"I'll catch up with you all later! I need to find out where we are in

the class," Yuri called over the din of questions and chatter of the admiring

students around her.

"Hmph, she sure is popular..." muttered the pink haired girl. She was hugged suddenly from behind.

"What, are you jealous, Utena? I'm still your number one fan, you know!" teased Wakaba

as she glomped her friend.

"Mph, gack!" replied Utena as she was smothered into the desk.

"Anshi! Anshi, it's so good to see you again!" Yuri weaved her way through the desks and departing students to where the other girl sat. "What, no hug for your best childhood friend?" she asked, arms outstretched, smiling widely. Anshi glanced at Utena as if for permission, then stood

and hugged Yuri, who enthusiastically did likewise. Putting one arm around her shoulders, the new girl smirked. "There now, was that so bad? So, who are your friends here?"

Wakaba let go of Utena and stood, introducing herself with a bow and a smile. Once she recovered from her friend's enthusiasm, Utena stood.

"I'm Utena Tenjou. I understand you and Anshi are childhood friends?" She smiled. Yuri grinned and nodded.

"Yup, she and I go way back. It's been a long time since we've seen each other though!" She smiled at Anshi, who hesitantly smiled back. "So, who's hungry? I'm buying!"


	3. Act I Scene 2

"If it cannot break free from its shell, it will die without being born. We are the chick; the world is our egg. Smash the world's shell! For the revolution of the world!"

Touga, Saionji, Juri, and Miki sat around one side of a large round table in the center of the student council balcony. Across the table stood a white haired teen with yellow eyes, dressed in a black shirt and white pants with purple trim. His height and age rivaled Touga's, though his hair was short and wild. He tossed an envelope sealed with a disk of red wax shaped as a rose crest to the center of the table, then straightened.

"I am Josef Siwiersky. I am a member of the student council of Ohtori West, and am here by consent of End of the World." Touga picked up the envelope and broke the seal, then drew out the letter within. He opened it and began to read. Saionji broke the silence.

"Why are you here?"

Josef inclined his head slightly.

"I am here to issue formal challenge for possession of the rose bride."

Miki spoke up.

"What do you want with Miss Himemiya?"

Juri glanced sideways at him. Josef shrugged.

"What does it matter? My reasons are my own." He paused, then grinned. "And anyways, why should it bother you? All of you have failed to hold her yourselves." Saionji glared, standing abruptly. His chair teetered.

"What makes you think you have the right to come here like this? And to have the audacity to attempt to claim the rose bride...!" He was stopped by Touga's raised hand.

"This is indeed a letter from End of the World, and what he says is true. He has permission to issue the challenge as well." The red haired teen rose from his seat as well. "One thing, though.

No one enters the dueling arena without a signet ring..." He stopped as Josef held up his right hand, showing a gold band with a purple lily crest in a similar design to the council's own rose seals.

"I've been told this will work in the appropriate fashion." He let his hand drop back to his side and turned to leave. "Oh, and..." he looked back. "If the thought of my possessing the rose bride is that terrible to you, you can always challenge me after I win." With that, he turned and strode toward the elevator. Juri spoke.

"What makes you so certain you will win? She has strange luck with such things. She beat all of us, after all." Josef stopped again, but didn't turn.

"She will need that luck. For her sake, I hope she wins." With that, he entered the elevator and descended.

"Something isn't right about this," said Miki as soon as the elevator car disappeared. "End of the World hasn't contacted us like he usually does before something happens," he continued. Touga returned to his chair, leaning back as he relaxed, saying nothing. Saionji grunted angrily and turned away, arms crossed. Juri looked at Miki, then back at the elevator.

"I'm more curious about that seal on his ring. Our rose seal is End of the World's personal crest, besides being the school emblem. I wonder if there is another player in this game..." she mused. Miki's face grew more concerned.

"Another player? I wonder what he wants with Miss Himemiya..." Touga glanced over at the blue haired boy before regarding Saionji.

"You still haven't told us why you're back here." Saionji turned, then laid an open envelope with part of a red wax seal on the table in front of him. Touga picked it up, glanced at the message inside, then smiled. "I see...well...welcome back, then."


	4. Act I Scene 3

"It's a pity your friend didn't want to join us," said Yuri as she raised her teacup. A gold ring with a purple flower crest glinted on her finger. "What did she say she had to do, again?"

Utena paused, noticing how similar the ring was to her own rose ring. She realized Yuri was waiting. "Oh, ah...well, she didn't. I thought it was kind of odd, since she seemed pretty enthusiastic at first." Wakaba had in fact even suggested the cafe in which they now sat. However, before they even got there she said she had to leave, saying that she had something important she needed to do. Utena made a mental note to talk to her later. Her attention went back to Yuri's hand. "Um..."

"I see you noticed my ring," Yuri said with a smirk, as if disregarding Wakaba's absence as unimportant. She set her cup on the saucer, then held up her hand to examine the jewelry as if for the first time. With a sideways glance, she watched for a reaction from Utena. Instead, her eyes caught Anshi's, and she winked.

"Yeah, I was about to ask. Are you a member of the student council at your school?" Utena's expression grew wary. She was surprised by the other girl's laugh. Their eyes met.

"No. Are you?" Yuri then mirrored Utena's expression. Upon seeing her shake her head, she smiled with relief. "Whew. I have to deal with them enough at home. I'd hate to deal with them here as well. I take it you're not fond of your own council members either?" Utena shook her head.

"No, I've had...troubles with them." Utena glanced uncomfortably at Anshi. Her dark skinned companion's expression was unreadable.

"The duels, right?" The question surprised her, and she looked back at Yuri. She was no longer smiling. Utena nodded.

"Yes, how did you...oh. Are you a duelist at your school?" Utena asked, interested to find someone else in her position. Now it was Yuri's turn to look uncomfortable.

"That's...complicated. The duels at Ohtori West are...different." She stared at her teacup as she swirled the tea around, watching the sediment billow. Utena leaned forward.

"What do you mean, different?" she asked. Yuri didn't answer. Instead, she stared past her. Utena turned, following her gaze. At the entrance of the cafe stood Touga and another man with white hair that she didn't recognize. She noticed that his companion's attire mirrored Touga's, except where his was white, the other's was black and trimmed in purple instead of red. His pants matched his hair, stark white. The two approached their table. "What do you want, Touga?" she asked.

"I'm showing a guest of the school around. Nice to see you too, Utena Tenjou." He smiled, and Utena's eyes narrowed, memories of her recent duels with the student council president still fresh in her mind. The white haired man nodded to Yuri.

"Hello, Lily Maiden. How convenient." He looked first at Utena, then at Anshi. "So, this is the Rose Bride..." Touga nodded. He looked back at Utena. "Which means you must be the current...husband?" he trailed off with a smirk. A gold signet ring with a purple lily crest glinted prominently on his right hand.

"I don't know who you are or what you want with Anshi, but..." Utena began, but was cut off as the newcomer produced a dark purple lily and Yuri stood.

"Josef..." she growled. He glared at her.

"Do not interrupt, Yuri. You know you have no right to contest the challenge," he barked, and she sat, looking thoroughly frustrated. He looked back at Utena, and held the flower forth. "Utena Tenjou, as a duelist of Ohtori West and a member of the student council, I challenge you to a duel for the hand of the Rose Bride." Utena looked at Touga, standing.

"He can do that? He doesn't even go to this school." She stepped between the two council members and their table. Touga shrugged.

"He has the council's consent." Utena glared at him, then looked back at Josef.

"Fine. I accept. Nobody is going to take Anshi away from me a second time." The girl in question looked up at her as she accepted the lily. The visitor grinned.

"Excellent. The duel shall be tomorrow in your dueling arena at midnight." He nodded to Yuri again. "Maiden," he said before he turned and strode to the door, Touga following in tow. Utena looked down at Anshi and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sorry about that...I had no idea he was going to do that," Yuri spoke in a quiet, apologetic voice. Utena sat down again and smiled at her.

"It's not your fault. But...what did he call you? Lily Maiden?" She looked curiously at Yuri. "Does that mean the duelists fight over you?" Yuri shrugged, looking at Anshi.

"It's more a title than anything.I have to go to the duels, I have to give them their flowers, but I'm not the objective." She shrugged. "That's something I'm not sure on. It's supposed to be a key to a perfect world, or something like that. It hasn't happened yet, that's for sure." She frowned and looked back at Utena. "That was Josef Siwiersky, by the way. He's the current holder of the Key." Utena glanced at Anshi.

"What does he want with her, then?" she asked. Their eyes met. Yuri shrugged again.

"I don't know. I hope you win...he needs to get taken down a few pegs." She half-smiled. Utena looked back.

"Hey, I don't plan on losing, that's for sure." She looked down at her tea and sandwich. "I don't really feel like eating, now..." Utena nudged Anshi. "Speaking of which, where's Chu Chu?" Anshi shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him all day, Miss Utena." Yuri smirked.

"Chu Chu? Wasn't that the name of your doll when we were children?" she asked. Anshi looked at her.

"No no, Chu Chu is Anshi's pet monkey...mouse...thing. He's really cute," Utena interjected. Yuri grinned.

"I see. Are we done? Well then, let's go!" declared Yuri. Utena glanced at the counter, then back, then opened her mouth to speak. "Don't worry, I already took care of the bill. C'mon, let's go! You can show me where I'm staying." Yuri smiled and rose, then drew a folded letter from her purse and handed it to Utena, who stared in surprise.

"Oh, um...this is in my building, across the hall from me," she said, then looked up. Yuri grinned.

"Great, then we can hang out and study together any time we want!" Utena smiled back, and scratched the back of her head.

"Uh, yeah..."


End file.
